


And When I Close My Eyes Tonight, To Symphonies Of Blinding Light

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [64]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fireworks, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: If there was one thing the intimidatingly open sky was good for, it was fireworks.





	And When I Close My Eyes Tonight, To Symphonies Of Blinding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Fireworks".

Vere would never be used to this. Sure, they came up every year, played a few games, took home their last place medals... but every year, she'd welcome the sight of home.

Two weeks in and she itched for it, for the closed roof and dim lights of Moltara.

Three weeks, and she'd cling to the nearest warm body at night, shivering even under thick blankets.

After four weeks, Tulah would offer a hand.

"Come on, they've got fireworks."

Later, on the roof, hand twisted together with Tulah's in the comforting darkness, she'd smile. This, she could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [The Catalyst](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51iquRYKPbs) by Linkin Park, albeit with a _completely different context_. XD
> 
> So. My headcanons for Moltarans, and Vere in particular, include a predisposition to... agoraphobia, basically. Discomfort with having a sky above them rather than a cave roof. Plus, it's not like Moltara has a _sun_ either, so that'd feel alien.


End file.
